goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Surprise the fun loving pony
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hackforumsdotnet page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 19:36, April 18, 2014 (UTC) umm...I just changed my username to Artemis x Memphis. you still can call me trinity hayes, artemis, memphisArtemis X Memphis (talk) 23:24, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :Even so why not use your Trinity Hayes account? It's not blocked here.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:27, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Because it got falsely blocked on april 23th. probably somebody just used my ip address for vandalism. it won't unblock until july 23th.Artemis X Memphis (talk) 23:31, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Um, I am a good user now, I now hate Nathan Pearson, Nopecomedian, and all bad users besides Warren Cook (I am neutral over him), I apologized to all the good users (although that apology video got deleted because I had to close my account and move on to videos that are not made out of people), so I am not a bad user! And sorry for making the dark GoAnimate wiki! Are you sorry about making the Anti-GoAnimate wiki?--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 21:49, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Jamiem2001, I'm sorry for thinking that you founded the Anti-Go!Animate wiki--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 21:56, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I am sorry for making both an Anti-GoAnimate wiki and the Dark GoAnimate wiki and sorry for being friends with bad users in the past --Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:34, June 15, 2014 (UTC)--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:34, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Just because you're 13 now doesn't mean you can violate the wikia TOU or Terms Of Use.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 22:13, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Shinegrymon96 its not cool to undo someone's catagory! if you do it one more time im reporting you from this wiki!CodPlayerRussia (talk) 00:18, June 13, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia I have the right to remove a category if it is against the TOU and l know hate categories are against the TOU.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 00:23, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I know I am 13 doesn't mean I can't do that Anyways, sorry for violating the terms of use Dont make my JaegersYes KaijusNo should get grounded for infinity! i worked so hard on it!!! and i mean it!CodPlayerRussia (talk) 18:56, June 15, 2014 (UTC)CodPlayerRussia :Why did you make it as a hater category?, Next time, don't.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 19:01, June 15, 2014 (UTC) there are some villains that hate good users like JaegersYes KaijusNo and MinecraftComedian hatersJaegersYes KaijusNo 22:12, June 15, 2014 (UTC)JaegersYes KaijusNo :Wikis are not meant to spread hate and hatred, please stop.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 23:34, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Officersquidward2014 (talk) 06:21, June 16, 2014 (UTC)I already reported you to VSTF Look i am removed categories like Warren Cook Haters, please stop this right now.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 11:24, June 16, 2014 (UTC)